fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
The Mage (魔導士 Madōshi) is a combat magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Mages primarily arm themselves with Anima Magic as their weapon of choice, although certain titles see them specialising in specific types of Anima Magic and are further split into Fire Mages, Thunder Mages and Wind Mages. In Fates, the class is known as Diviner (呪い師 Majinaishi) and is considered to be a Hoshidan class. Overview Combat The stats boasted by Mages have few consistencies, but they will almost always have a very high Resistance relative to Defense. This, alongside their strong magic, makes it prudent for them to be effectively utilised in order to block enemy magic users. They must, however, avoid direct combat with physical units due to not being able to sustain too much damage inflicted in such situations. Mages usually promote into Sages, a class that is granted the ability to wield Staves alongside Anima Magic for healing and other utility purposes. Promotions The main promotion for Mage is Sage, but although this promotion line is established as early as Gaiden, it is not treated as the golden standard until Binding Blade. In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its sequel Mystery of the Emblem, Mages promote into Bishops. In Genealogy of the Holy War, they can promote to either Mage Fighter or Mage Knight, depending on either the character or the type of Mage in question. In Thracia 776 and The Sacred Stones, Mages can promote into either Mage Knights or Sages, depending on the character for the former and player choice for the latter. In Awakening, they can promote into either Sages or Dark Knights. In Fates, Diviners can promote into Onmyoji (the game's equivalent to the classic Sage class) or Basara. In-Game Base Stats / * / *-* / * / *0* / * / *4*-*-*Black Magic |fe3=16*1*-* / *3*0* / * / *6*-*-*Anima Magic / |fe4=26*0*7*6*6*0*7*1*5*-*-* C C C |fe5= / *0*2* / * / *0*0*-*6* / *-* E E E |ts-1=(Rishel)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 |ts-2=(Maruju/Alicia)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 3 |ts-3=(Meriah)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 3 |fe6=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe7=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe8=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe9=16*0*3* / * / *0* / * / *5* / * / * E E E |fe11=16*0*3*1*3*0*2*3*6*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*3*1*3*0*2*3*6*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*4*3*4*0*2*3*5*-*-* E |fe14=15*0*4*5*6*1*1*3*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats C C C |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A |ts-1=(Rishel)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |ts-2=(Maruju/Alicia)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 18 |ts-3=(Meriah)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*10*20*20*20*40*10*20*5* / * / * A A A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*20*28*27*26*30*21*25*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*17*22*20*23*19*16*20*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=55%*-*55%*40%*35%*20%*5%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=60%* / %*65%*50%* / %*20%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-10%*30%*20%*15%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-10%*30%*20%*15%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*0%*20%*20%*20%*0%*5%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*15%*10%*15%*5%*0%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Mages Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Merric - A Mage who studied under Wendell in Khadein; wields the tome Excalibur *Linde - Daughter of Miloah who wields the tome Aura Gaiden *Boey - A member of Celica's army *Luthier *Mae *Dyute *Sonia *Possible promotion for: Cliff, Grey, Robin, Atlas, Savor, Kamui, Jesi, and Deen. Note: Dyute and Sonia are Witches as enemies and join as Mages in the game. Mystery of the Emblem *Yubello - Prince of Grust and brother of Yumina *Ellerean - Mage of Khadein who studied under Wendell Genealogy of the Holy War *Azel - Noble of Velthomer and the half-brother of Arvis *Arthur - Son of Tailto *Teeny - Daughter of Tailto Thracia 776 *Asvel - Mage from Frest, one of Ced's students, wielder of the tome Grafcalibur *Miranda - Princess of Alster Binding Blade *Lugh - One of Nino's son and twin brother of Raigh *Lilina - Daughter of Marquess Hector of Ostia *Hugh - Son of Canas and grandson of Niime Rekka no Ken *Erk - Mage from Etruria and Pent's student *Nino - The adopted daughter of Sonia and Brendan The Sacred Stones *Lute - A mage from Renais *Possible promotion for Ewan Path of Radiance *Soren - Member and tactician of the Greil Mercenaries *Ilyana *Tormod Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Katarina - One of the assassins and the boss of Prologue VIII, she joins as Sage in Chapter 16x. Awakening *Miriel - Member of the Shepherds. *Ricken - Member of the Shepherds. *Laurent - Son of Miriel from the future. *(SpotPass) Merric, Linde, Boey, Arthur, Lugh, Nino, Lute, Soren. Fates *Orochi - A Hoshidan Diviner who serves Mikoto *Hayato - A Diviner from the Wind Tribe *Rhajat - Hayato's daughter Trivia *It is stated, in a support conversation between Erk and Pent in Rekka no Ken, that a Mage can die by using their magic too often. Mages can also transfer their magic power to another Mage in order to help avert this problem. This same issue is also revealed between a support conversation with Ewan and Saleh in The Sacred Stones, where Saleh mentions that "using too much magic can drain both body and soul." *Male mages wear a hood but female mages do not. Gallery File:Madousi.gif|Concept artwork of the Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Female mage.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Mage class from Awakening. File:Male Mage.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Mage class from Awakening. File:MageTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Mage, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:MageTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Mage, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:MageGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Mage class from the GBA titles. File:Mage p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Mage class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningMagePortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Mage class from Awakening. File:AwakeningRisenMagePortrait.png|Generic Risen mage from Awakening. File:Male Mage FE1.PNG|Battle model of the male variant of the Mage class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Female Mage FE1.PNG|Battle model of the female variant of the Mage class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Male Mage Gaiden.png|Battle model of the male variant of the Mage class from Gaiden. File:Female Mage Gaiden.png|Battle model of the female variant of the Mage class from Gaiden. File:Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Arthur as a Mage in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Maruju battle.png|Maruju as a Mage in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Meriah battle.png|Meriah as a Mage in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Mage animation.gif|Animation featuring Hugh, a Mage from Binding Blade, performing a normal attack. File:FE6 Mage Critical.gif|Animation featuring Lugh, a Mage from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE9 Mage (Soren).png|Soren, a male Mage from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Mage (Ilyana).png|Ilyana, a female Mage from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Mage (Tormod).png|Tormod, a male Mage from Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Mage (Brady).png|Brady, a male Mage from Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Miriel).png|Miriel, a female Mage from Awakening. File:FE14 Diviner (Orochi).jpg|Orochi, a female Diviner from Fates. File:FE1 Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mage class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Male Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from Gaiden. File:Female Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Mage class from Gaiden File:FE3 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Mage class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Mage.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War File:Mage male T&W.png|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:Mage W.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:Mage map (enemy).PNG|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Mage class from GBA titles. File:FEDS Mage (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Mage class from the DS games. File:FEDS Mage (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Mage class from the DS games. File:Enemy Male Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy male variant of the Mage class from the DS games. File:Enemy Female Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy female variant of the Mage class from the DS games. File:FE13 Miriel Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Miriel as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Ricken Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ricken as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Laurent Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Laurent as a Mage in Awakening. es:Mago